Forgotten Memories
by ir0ny-walking
Summary: Spy!AU [Requested by Shiranai Atsune] Nagisa was amnesiac, blind and crippled after an undercover mission gone wrong. All the while, her fiancee, Karma Akabane will stop at nothing to get her back then kill those who dared take her away from him. Would he find her? Will she even remember him? Will she remain blind forever or will she regain her sight? Fem! Nagisa x Karma. R&R
1. The Failed Attempt

**Summary: After a top secret undercover mission gone wrong, Nagisa is now amnesiac, blind, and crippled, in a government facility with Asano, Isogai, and Karasuma being the only ones to know. Now they are in the process of restoring her. Meanwhile, her fiance, Karma, will do whatever it takes to find her, bring her back to his arms, and kill those that tried to take his love away from him.**

* * *

Nagisa Shiota, often called as Serpentine, knew the moment her foot landed on the underwater laboratory that something was off. Everything is too easy, from pretending as one of the engineers following the scientists in entering the main room. No one even shot her a suspicious glance as if an engineer without an ID pass asking for a direct favor from the best assassin in the whole Japan was a normal thing. The guards let her in without a fuss. She must have known by the time one her former classmate expressed a horrified look upon seeing her. The girl was quick to rearrange her face when one of the scientists came in, reminding her of some meetings they needed to attend.

"I'll be there in a sec, I just need to take this call then gather the important files. You go on without me." Manami Okuda, Chemistry Genius and former Poison Glasses, smiled at her colleagues then turned to face her. "Mr. Engineer, could you help me for a bit?"

"M-me?" She replied confused at the sudden request but still walked towards her. The snake like assassin didn't understand why she hadn't reported her yet. Her mission was to kill their boss so she won't hate her if she revealed her to the guards. Instead, she was helping her blend in, letting the others think she was a male. Not that she could blame them, her lab coat was a size too big, her hair was tucked in a short blonde wig and her face mask was covering half of her face, leaving only her unique blue eyes to show.

"Yeah, carry these files, please. It's just, I have an emergency."

"Okay." They've started walking near the exit while she was talking on the phone.

"Hello? Oh! Ai-chan, what? I didn't understand a word you've said." Manami's brows furrowed. "Okay, okay, I'll repeat it. Just calm down, will you?" An indistinct chattering can be heard at the end of the line.

"Speak in codes by the second words. Got it." The scientist covered her mouthpiece before looking at Nagisa and she immediately understood her meaning. "Do _you_ know what it means? I _need_ the answer. Have _to_ know actually." Annoyance flashed through her face before speaking at the phone again. "Hey, _stop_ yelling at me. I'm _the_ worst one in logical questions, you know that. My _mission_ was to experiment not answer your questions… Like _there's_ something as easy as Chemistry… I'm _a_ frank person after all, you shouldn't be surprised. A _trap_? In _waiting_? Oh, _for_ goodness sake, you're not making sense! Goodbye, _you_!" she huffed.

The message was loud and clear. _'You need to stop the mission there's a trap waiting for you.'_

So, that explains the anxiousness she felt. Her intuition to abort was right. Manami's face was flushed from the embarrassment at the little act to help her and she felt guilty all of a sudden. Even if she was on the enemies' side, it didn't stop her from making a warning. The assassin admired her for her never-ending concern of her friends, enemies' side or not.

"Sorry about that. Can I have the files back?"

"It's okay. Here." Nagisa handed it back then whispered in a low tone. "Thank you."

"They figured out your game plan." She replied in an equally quite voice.

"I know but I need to at least try before declaring an abort." Nagisa stared straight ahead ignoring the fear that claws at the back of her mind.

"I know you were going to say that." Her shoulders slumped in resigned as she began strolling at a lazy pace down the halls. "Please, just be careful and take this. In case something bad happens, like a matter of life and death situation, don't hesitate to click it. It would take a minute or two before activating but proves to be very useful."

"Thank you." The assassin studied the normal looking pen with a critical eye. It was a fine, fountain pen. Nothing seems special about it but because Manami gave it with an earnest concern, she decided to trust her. "You really need to attend your meeting."

"Oh, no! I totally forgot! Thanks for reminding me. See you soon!" She waved at her, walking backwards.

A guard approached her, "Excuse me, you're the one who had an appointment with Mr. Grim Reaper, am I right?"

"Yes, you're correct. Is he free now? Maybe I could go see him?"

He nodded, leading her to a large double door secured by a combination of codes. She feinted tripping while sliding the newly acquired pen inside her bulletproof vest then, with a snake-like grace, snatched the guard's Swiss knife from his belt without him knowing.

As soon as she entered, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Tension mixed with bloodlust was palpable in the air. It almost crackled with malicious energy.

"Well, well, well. This is the best assassin the government could send me. They are underestimating me, aren't they? What a bunch of pigs." A voice called out in the dark.

She had to struggle to adjust her eyes in order to see the speaker. A silhouette was standing a few feet away from her. Judging from the tall height and strong build, her opponent was a man in his late twenty's. Her instinct was shouting at her to runaway from the dangerous person but she stood her ground. It would be best to stay calm so that she could think straight.

"Tell you what, I'll let you go without much beating and you go back to the government officials to deliver my message for them. What do you say?" He whispered in her ear.

Nagisa jumped away from him. He was lightning speed. One second she was looking at him then he was beside her in an instant. Sweat beaded her brows. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves then closed her eyes relying only to the rest of her senses. His ability to blend in the shadows was terrifying. A slight disturbance in the air through her left made her aware of his current position.

"I'm not a coward. I won't go back without fulfilling my task."

"Oh, so he talks? I thought those pigs cut out your tongue. How absurd, saying that you can defeat me? That's merely wishful thinking." He taunted.

His voice was near, about three few feet across her, she estimated. Heavy movement followed by a faint rustle of clothes put her on alert. Using the stolen Swiss knife, she blocked the dagger aimed at her.

"I won't go down that easy."

They tried to stab each other while dodging the oncoming assault. She opened her, now well-adjusted to the dark, eyes to study his attack pattern.

Nagisa saw his hand, the one with the dagger, lunged at her stomach. Her own armed hand shot out to parry. From the corner of her eye, she saw his other arm raised to hit her. She leaped back just in time to avoid it but was slow to shield herself from a kick on a knee.

Roll over. Stand up and fight. Don't let him win. Her determination burned within her with renewed fire.

Blow after blow was stopped by her. Metal clashed against metal, creating an array of sparks. Their exchange was so quick it was almost a blur. An opening presented itself when he intended to slash her exposed neck. Without wasting any time, she took the opportunity and kicked him in the solar plexus with all the strength she'd left.

He doubled over in pain gasping, coughing up blood. The girl strained to catch her breath before finishing her task. She positioned the knife at his chest, "Any last words?"

"Impressive, I must say… I looked down on you. Boys!"

Her eyes widened at the men that seemingly came out of the shadows. They have a body of a disciplined football players with eyes of a killer. And all of it was trained on her. There were about twenty of them in the room, all of which carrying a metal bat. The Grim Reaper cackled.

She rolled over to escape the flying object sent her way. One grabbed her lab coat then pulled her towards the death circle they made. No matter how much she clawed at something, anything, to stop her impending doom, it was all in vain. _'No, someone help me!'_ She wanted to scream but instead a small sob escaped her lips. _'Karma, please forgive me.'_

Soon, she was inside with nowhere to run. They beat her over and over. Kicked her in the side, the head, and leg. They are mercilessly beating her until someone hit her on the back. The force of the impact sent her flying to the wall. Her body went limp, falling on the floor. She was having difficulty breathing possibly because some of her ribs was broken. Black dots clouded her vision, she was close to passing out.

A boy with red hair and gold, mischievous eyes invaded her thoughts. _'Karma, I'm so sorry. It seems that I can't celebrate with you our 5th Anniversary.'_ A lone tear fell from her eye to the floor. The engagement ring that hung on her neck felt heavier than ever.

"He passed out. What now?" One of the man asked.

"What if we throw him out of the ocean?"

"Yeah! You're right! He would slowly die from drowning." The other agreed.

Faintly, she felt herself being carried and thrown on the elevator. A gunshot rang out followed by a dozen more. She knew that she was the target. The sting in her body told her so. Good thing, she wore a bullet proof vest and the goons was stupid enough to aim only at her torso. But it doesn't matter now. She would still die anyway. The elevator ascended then stopped. A goon tied something on her calf before kicking her on the open sea.

The next thing she knew was cold. Freezing water wrapped around her like death's cloak. She opened her eyes to see herself sinking deeper in the sea with an anchor secured at her feet. Oddly, she was calm for someone who was about to die. Suddenly, she remembered the pen. She pulled it out then clicked it before her last breath left her in a choke. The last thing she remembered was large a bubble enclosing in at her and a small submarine going on her way. _'No. I refuse to die. I won't die Karma is waiting for me. I will live for him. I'll go back to him, no matter what.'_

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! It's my first time doing a gender bend fic. So, no flames please. Just constructive criticism. As you all know, it's a Karmagisa fanfic with Fem! Nagisa and Karma. Hope you all like it! Also, I saw some errors before. Please, don't kill me. It was midnight when I did this. Don't forget to R &R! \\(^O^)/**

 **~bip0lar-angel~**


	2. Karma's Revenge

Karma shifted in his bed in a restless manner. The clock in his nightstand flashed red, taunting his exhausted form. It was 1:17 am but he hadn't slept a wink. Again. Without anything else left to do, he got up and went to the shower. Hot water fell on his red hair in rivulets but it did nothing to erase his worries for his fiancée. It was the sixth day since she left though there were still no sign of her. He knows that all of her missions would only take three days at max the she would've gone home and call him. The water turned cold so he turned the shower off while stepping out in the bathroom.

"Tsk, if only she agreed to live with me. I could protect her or maybe even help in her missions." He chuckled at the absurdity of it, "Oh, yeah. I forgot, her enemies were my colleagues. I'll end up protecting her from my colleagues. Not that they could defeat me."

He shook his head as he towel-dry it. The black blazer hanging in his closet was beckoning him to show up at the infamous underwater laboratory for work. After much contemplation, he wore his most casual clothes then went on the counter to grab the keys. Accidentally, he bumped the picture frame near the vase. It fell with a resounding crash. The sound echoed through the whole apartment. Karma leaned down to grab it however his eyes widen at what he saw. Nagisa's radiant smile stared back at the camera while his arm was wrapped around her small shoulders. But it's not their happy faces that made him stop in his tracks. It was the long, zigzag crack running in between them. Fate has a twisted sense of humor. Everyone wanted to separate them and it seems that they can't be together even in a photo.

A ridiculous thought struck him. He remembered his fiancée's favorite novel, Romeo and Juliet. How cliché is it to be stuck in the same position as them? They became lovers despite their company's enmity towards each other.

Doubt prickles at his mind as his decision solidified. There was no place that would know his fiancée's whereabouts better than his workplace. She was their greatest enemy, after all.

* * *

Karma wasted no time. Once he set foot on the lab, he walked straight to the Reaper's office. He kept a calm exterior for if they saw them panicking while looking for his rival, doubts and suspicions will surely rise.

Someone collided with his chest. They groaned on impact as the stack of papers they carried fell to the floor. He looked down to see Manami already picking up the files. As much as he needed to arrive at his destination early, he would help her first. Gathering all the folders that was strewn across the floor, he offered it to the bespectacled girl. Instead of her usual reaction, Manami blanched at the sight of him.

"S-sorry! I tried to prevent it from happening b-but-but-" Her mouth snapped shut mid-sentence.

His blood ran cold at her words. He had a feeling that she's not talking about bumping into him. When her eyes glanced at a certain door, it took all of his control to keep himself from sprinting to the room and choke his 'so-called' teacher.

"It's okay. You did your best and it's not your fault it happened."

The girl bowed down before running at her own office. A heavy sigh passed through his lips. It was now or never. Whatever happened with Nagisa, he will accept it but with vengeance. He knew deep in his soul that she's alive and he will stop at nothing to get her back. Just thinking about the possible pain from the beatings she took makes him furious. Every step feels like a piece of him is turning into some monster hungry for revenge. He wanted to break, beat, kill and destroy something. How dare they hurt his best friend and lover! It was unforgivable. Truly inexcusable and they would pay for it with their lives.

The coolness of the knob contrasted the raging fire in his chest. _'Breath in, breath out. In. Out.'_ He entered the room as soon as he calmed down enough to hide his bloodlust.

"Where have you been this past few weeks? You missed all the fun." The dreaded voice called out.

"I thought you already know? I was busy planning a surprise party. You even gave me the permission to leave for a couple of months." He shoved his fists on his pockets.

The infamous Reaper brushed off his words. "Still, you missed a lot of action."

"Eh? Like what?" He feigned interest by raising an eyebrow.

"The Serpentine tried to assassinate me but failed big time. Do you want to see the video footage of our fight?" The Reaper walked towards the control area.

"Yeah, why not?"

Karma watched as Nagisa beat his teacher in hand to hand and weapon combat but twenty men appeared from the shadows all of a sudden. They hit her relentlessly until she landed on the wall. The video ended when they dragged her outside the room.

"Where did they brought the Serpentine?"

"They threw her to the ocean."

"They what?!" his façade slipped off. The bloodlust he tried to conceal was felt by his most hated person.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're bloodlust's great and terrifying. Though I suggest you cover it or all of our workers will evacuate in fear."

"They tried to kill you, didn't they? Do you mind if I hunt them down?" He looked at the Reaper.

"No, not at all." The number one assassin laughed. "You could even beat those people if you're mad that they didn't wait for you to return before they kill your greatest rival."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll take pleasure in breaking their bones." He replied, pacing at the adjacent door where Reaper's lackeys reside in.

* * *

All of the men looked in terror at Karma. His bloodlust alone was enough to make seven men crumple on the floor in a fetal position.

"W-what do you want? Who are you?" one man asked him.

"Me? Let's just say, I'm the fiancée of the one you threw in the ocean."

"That assassin guy?" the other squeaked. A disgraceful sound especially since it came from the mouth of a man thrice his size.

"She was a girl in a disguise. Anyway, I will ask you a question. If your answer doesn't satisfy me, I'll break your spinal cord to send you on a coma. Got it?" He rolled up his sleeves.

"Where's Reaper? I want to talk to him about this." A guy in a football uniform spoke.

"You see? He left you all to my care. Plus, he won't be able to hear your screams because this room was soundproof."

"You don't scare me! You're just a puny boy compared to us!" Others nodded in agreement.

"You want me to prove you wrong?" He leaped on the nearest table then landed on the back of the football player. In a flash, the man collapsed to the floor unmoving. "Now, tell me, where is the Serpentine?"

* * *

 **Hi, again, everyone! I'm sorry if this is a bit OOC, but I tried to picture Karma being furious and well... Here's how I saw him. Please, Let me know what you think about this chapter. Also, thank you for those who reviewed and put this story in their Favorites and Alerts. You guys are the reason why I continue writing. ^O^**

 **~bip0lar-angel~**


	3. The Dream

_The gentle wind blew her hair unto the side. She was in an open field where flowers are free to grow and butterflies roam. It was nice. Sweet scent of roses wafted in the air. The welcoming feeling of peace settled upon her like an old friend._

 _She knew that she was waiting for something or someone though she can't quite figure out who. A quick scan on her looks in a nearby lake told her that they must be close. Her hair was, for the first time, loosely cascading on her back. She was wearing a casual dress which ended at her mid thigh, stockings and black blazer._

 _"Nagisa!" A mischievous voice called out from behind. She smiled despite herself. A warm feeling crept from her chest to her whole body. It made her happy. Loved even._

 _Nagisa furrowed her brows, she don't understand. What is this emotion? Why does she feel this way? Is this what they called love? If it is, why can't she remember him?_

 _She turned back to look at the owner of the voice. A boy with red hair and gold, cat-like eyes was grinning at her._

 _He strolled in a lazy pace then stopped in front of her. His smile was replaced with worried frown. "Where are you? Why didn't you came home to celebrate our fifth anniversary?"_

 _Flashes of fighting and cold water came to her mind. It was gone as soon as it appeared._

 _"I-I was beaten?" She was confused as to why would it happen to her. "But I think, I'm okay now."_

 _The boy released a relieved sigh. He placed his forehead on hers and gripped her hands tight._

 _"Don't ever do that again. I was worried sick thinking about what happened to you." He smells like strawberries and she can't help but lean towards him while closing her eyes. "I'm going to find you, Nagisa. I promise."_

 _She nodded even if she doesn't know what he's talking about. They stayed like that in a minute or two before he pulled away to put a tender kiss on her forehead._

 _"Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Shoot."_

 _"Who are you?" She didn't want to ruin their precious moment but she needed to know his name. As expected, he froze. Nagisa almost grimaced at his reaction._

 _"You don't remember?"_

 _"Remember what?"_

 _"We're-"_

 _His sentence was cut short when a great earthqua_ _ke cracked the ground they're standing in. Out of instinct, they both jumped back to get away from it. The ground she landed in was rising on an alarming rate._

 _Her heart was pounding in her ears as she watched him grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Faintly, she heard him shout something about her necklace._

* * *

Nagisa woke up with her clothes sticking on her body like a second skin. She was sweating bullets despite the cool breeze of November. Her hand flew to her chest in an attempt to calm down but was surprised to find a chain, with what seems to be an engagement ring, was dangling on her neck.

"Hello?" She was sure that her eyes were already open so why is everything so dark? Maybe, she woke up at midnight, her rational mind forbade her to think of anymore reasons because it keeps drifting back to the mysterious boy.

Her heart was still racing when she heard the erratic beeping beside her. A heart monitor? She took a deep, cleansing breath to steady her heartbeat. Sure enough, once she calmed down, it slowed to normal beeping. Just to make sure, she touched her right hand. A tube was attached to it.

'How odd, why would they monitor my heart rate? Unless... I'm in the hospital?'

She did remembered herself saying at the boy that she was beaten. "Hello? Is anyone in there? Somebody? Anybody? Hello? Could someone please turn on the lights?"

The door slammed open. She was bombarded with questions in an instant.

"Nagisa? Are you really awake?"

"Finally! We've been waiting for you to wake up!"

"How are you feeling?"

All of their worried chatter was making her head hurts.

"Okay. Everybody, out. She needs to rest." Someone announced, authority was evident on his tone. "I said, everybody out." His voice dropped dangerously low when someone tried to reason out. "Except you, Isogai and Asano."

Shuffling of feet was heard. After a few beats passed, it became silent.

"Nagisa, are you feeling well?"

"I think so, but could you please turn on the lights? I can't see a thing in this darkness."

"What do you mean? It's eight in the morning."

She was shell-shocked though her first reaction was to think that they must be playing a prank on him.

"Come on. I'm serious here. Stop messing around. Please," She felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I check your eyes?" Someone asked her. He was the complete opposite of the first guy because his voice was more friendly and kind compared to the first's authoritative.

"No, not at all..."

She heard him choked on air. "Is there something wrong with my eyes?"

Her question was met with silence. Just as she thought they he will never reply, he spoke the dreaded answer.

"... You've gone blind."

"Blind?" Her tone was full on doubt and fear. "How could you be so sure?"

He cleared his throat, uncomfortable to be the one to tell her.

"Your eyes... They are milky white." He pointed the mini flashlight directly in front of her eyes, "Also, it does not respond to the light."

"So, Mr..."

"Isogai. I'm Isogai."

"Isogai, are you... Are you saying that I will be blind forever?"

Isogai shook his head before he realized that she can't see it, "No, I'm not a doctor so I can't say that. I only have experience as a part-timer on the clinic to determine what was wrong with the patients but I couldn't possibly know how to cure them. We're going to need a real doctor for that."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in." The authoritative voice replied.

"Karasuma, the results of the CT scan are here."

"Okay, give it to Asano and you can leave." The doctor did what he told him to. She didn't hang around longer. After handing the files, she all but ran towards the door.

"Sir, the results…" The new guy trailed off in his sentence.

"Could it be? Isogai, check this papers at once. Make sure that they are correct. " Karasuma commanded.

Nagisa was getting more anxious as she hear the rustling of papers. At last, Isogai did confirmed that the results was right.

"Isogai? What's the matter?" a knot twisted in her stomach at the sudden silence.

"Nagisa, do you remember us?"

"Remember?" She swallowed a lump at her throat. The mysterious boy from before infiltrated her mind once again. He ask her if she doesn't remember. "We're colleagues?"

"Yes. And we've been your teammates for five years now, Nagisa and you're famously known Serpentine. The best assassin in our company that rivals The Reaper."

"The Reaper..." Images of a bloodied man, whose hair was the color of Ivory, laughing on the ground flashed from her eyes. She gasped in shock. "How did you found me?"

After the beatings she received, she was surprised to survive it all.

"We saw you floating in the sea with a bubble-like protection surrounding you. You're unconscious so we dragged you to the submarine."

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! Got a break from school, for the first time, so I made this for you! Hope you like it! Don't forget to R &R ~**

 **Let me know what you think about this story on the review. Love lots ~**

 **~bip0lar-angel~**


End file.
